Joseph Joestar/Personality and Relationships
Personality In Battle Tendency, Joseph is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, Joseph would often get into brawls growing up; prior to events of the story, he had been imprisoned seven times and expelled once from school for fightingChapter 73: Ripple Teacher Lisa Lisa (3) P.1. Having no respect for authority save of his grandmother's, and later Lisa Lisa's, Joseph has antagonised policemen and mafiosi alike. Furthermore, Joseph is a foul-mouthed individual and regularly taunts his enemies, enjoying aggravating them. He notably taunted Kars when he launched him into space, claiming to have again planned everything from the beginning just to annoy him. Joseph is a playful man and prefers fooling around over having any responsibility. By his own admission, his most hated sentences are "hard work" and "work hard", and still had to be pushed to train his Ripple talent in spite of facing certain death if he didn't meet and fight Wamuu again. Joseph has a fairly goofy side and spends half of his fights enjoying having outsmarted his current enemy with incredibly zany schemes, which take his opponents by surprise by how silly his plans are at first sight. A show-off, Joseph likes being the centre of attention and couldn't stand that his rival Caesar had a special technique. With his prestidigitation talent, Joseph mixed his boastful nature and his love of pranks into a dangerous tool in battle. At the beginning of his adventure, Joseph's one redeeming trait is his devotion to his family and friends. Joseph cares deeply for his grandmother Erina Joestar, and is deeply angered when a gangster has the nerve of mentioning Speedwagon's death before her, which upset her. Joseph also cares for his "Uncle Speedwagon", who he considers like a father and Speedwagon's disappearance pushed Joseph to go look for him in Mexico. Joseph also has a knack for befriending people. Despite having been stolen his wallet, Joseph quickly befriended Smokey Brown and couldn't tolerate discrimination against him. In the same way, Joseph befriended Caesar Zeppeli and Lisa Lisa even though they had difficult starts. Joseph even came to respect the Pillar Man Wamuu, and gave him a last salute as he died. Over the course of Part 2, although he never really lost his overall attitude, he did develop into a strong, focused hero. In accord with his dismissal of any kind of discipline, Joseph believes that anything is fair in a fight as long as one isn't needlessly cruel. This results in him being a cheat and once earned him a scolding when he tried to climb the Hell Climb Pillar using a rope instead of with the Ripple as intended. Joseph possess a peculiar sense of honour, acknowledging Esidisi's underhanded moves as somewhat noble, since he did them for his fellow Pillar Men. However, when Kars backstabbed Lisa Lisa, Joseph was furious since he sullied the memory of his companion Wamuu. Thus it could be said that Joseph values kinship dearly. Joseph is something of a flirt. He regularly comments on women's voluptuousness and was bold in his flirting with his future wife Suzie Q. Joseph's antagonistic behaviour toward Caesar may have been out of jealousy that he could seduce girls so easily. Not knowing that Lisa Lisa was his mother, Joseph enjoyed peeping on her and when she practically revealed herself as his mother, Joseph was more concerned by her actual age. It is revealed in flashbacks that Joseph collects comics and was a fan of Superman when he was young. He becomes a fan of Rohan Kishibe's works when he is much older. In Stardust Crusaders, Joseph has considerably mellowed out, having lost much of his aggression and laziness. Still irascible toward Japanese in general, due to a Japanese man marrying with his beloved daughter Holy, Joseph is otherwise nice to his grandson and Noriaki Kakyoin. His penchant for befriending people is still present, notably with the appearance of his new friend Mohammad Avdol, and his tendency to approach the locals first. Joseph is much more responsible than in Battle Tendency, ''being more proactive in his quest to Egypt, and also sometimes reminding his younger companions of their goals when they are distracted. Years of peace and the appearance of the much stranger Stands means that Joseph lost some of his talents at outsmarting enemies, and is often the victim of the Stands he encounters. However, Joseph hasn't lost all of his skills and is capable of outsmarting enemies, having successfully cheated against Telence D'Arby, and figuring out The World time stop's limits. Upon his "death", Joseph gave one final advice to Jotaro, saying that he had much fun during their journey. Joseph's goofy side is also still present, and Joseph's somewhat frequent failures at blending with the local culture and his struggle at battling Stands are a constant source of humour. In ''Diamond Is Unbreakable, his advancing age has weakened his mind and he appears to have become somewhat senile. Joseph is now a pacified and even weak-willed man, even sadly accepting Josuke's demand that he not interact with Josuke's mother. Despite this, Joseph is still a well-meaning old man who is willing to risk his life for others and is nice enough to offer some counsel to Yukako about her crush. Living in Morioh seems to have done him good, and at the end of the part, Joseph is more lively and happier, expressing confidence in the youth of Morioh at protecting the small town. Relationships Family *Jonathan Joestar: Joseph had no real knowledge of his grandfather prior to his battle with Straizo because of Speedwagon keeping the events of ''Phantom Blood'' secret. However, he holds great respect towards him due to his relationship with Erina Joestar and friendship with Speedwagon. When Caesar insulted Jonathan, it enraged Joseph. His respect for his grandfather is even more apparent in his later years, as he's shown to be angry that a returned Dio Brando (now DIO) is now using Jonathan's body as his own. *Erina Joestar: Joseph and Erina are very close due to Erina having raised Joseph all his youth in the absence of his parents. Erina loves Joseph dearly but is quite severe with him because of his indiscipline. Prior to meeting Lisa Lisa, Joseph only respects her authority and is very attached to her, being angry and becoming physically violent that one would ruin a coat she gave him or that someone would even make her distraught. *Lisa Lisa: Joseph never knew his mother and thought she died in an accident. He meets Lisa Lisa thinking she is an unrelated Ripple user and her severity and prowess in the Ripple quickly shut Joseph's arrogance and belligerence. Joseph respects Lisa Lisa's authority and becomes close to her, getting angry when Kars humiliates Lisa Lisa to get at him. Joseph also finds Lisa Lisa attractive and has opportunistically peeped on her, (unaware of their relation); he is notably dismayed to find that she is 50 years old and makes fun of her for it. *Suzi Q: Joseph expresses some attraction towards Suzi Q upon meeting her early on in Battle Tendency, though does show some degree of exasperation at her air-headedness, notably when he realizes that she had not sent a telegram bearing news that he was alive to his family and friends. Both eventually marry and presumably live a happy life. It is shown that they enjoy teasing each other. Fifty years later into the marriage, Suzi Q is shown to trust her husband completely and believes that he had never failed her once. However, in Part 4, she is said to have been enraged when Joseph had an affair with Tomoko Higashikata. Her anger is mentioned again when Joseph brings home an adopted Shizuka, who Suzi Q initially believed to be another illegitimate child. *Holy Kujo: Joseph is incredibly attached to his daughter and is shown to be very close to her. Both are comfortable enough to tickle each other in public, and Joseph developed a hatred toward Japanese people in general because of Sadao Kujo taking Holy to live in Japan, where he couldn't meet her or his grandson Jotaro very often. Being her father, he naturally cares for her, becoming angry at Jotaro for disrespecting her (despite the latter's good intentions for doing so) and immediately becoming worried for his daughter's health after seeing her affected harmfully by her own Stand. *Sadao Kujo: While there is no on-screen interaction between them since he is the man who made his daughter move to Japan, Joseph presumably greatly disliked his son-in-law. As evidence of this, Joseph basically stated that Sadao was responsible for his hatred for the Japanese (with a few exceptions). *Jotaro Kujo: Joseph is close to his grandson. Although Jotaro's aloofness makes their relationship difficult, Joseph's friendly nature makes it so they ultimately appreciate each other as family members, and Joseph trusts Jotaro's ability. Throughout the course of the series, he and Jotaro are able to get along more easily and eventually work together to defeat Telence T. D'Arby in DIO's mansion without even a need for words to understand the same plan of action. Joseph's apparent death and desecration by DIO notably enraged Jotaro. By the time of Part 4, Jotaro isn't as cold with Joseph, and Joseph confides more in Jotaro, sharing with him his observation of the spirit and will of the residents of Morioh. *Josuke Higashikata: While his relationship with his illegitimate son got off to a difficult start, Joseph understands his son's concerns and follows through with them. He refrains from seeing Tomoko and understands his son's frustrations in keeping him from getting lost in town. Joseph does, however, earn Josuke's respect after risking his life to save Shizuka, and the two are regularly seen hanging out together during the rest of Part 4. Joseph respects his son's sense of justice and trusts that Josuke will protect Morioh. It doesn't stop Josuke from stealing Joseph's wallet. *Shizuka Joestar: Joseph initially found Shizuka as a baby abandoned by her parents and decided to adopt her. When issues with Shizuka began to manifest and when Shizuka found her own life threatened by her powers, Joseph took up ways to calm those issues with makeup and slit his wrist to use the blood to find her respectively. Later, he is seen carrying her around as his own child and by the end of Part 4, brings her back to America to raise her as his own child. Friends *Robert E. O. Speedwagon: Despite his cheeky attitude, Joseph cared for Speedwagon, and viewed him as an uncle. When Joseph received news of Speedwagon's supposed death, he becomes enraged and attacks Straizo without a second thought. Similarly, when he receives news that Speedwagon was still alive, he is seen happily tearing up before rushing to the Nazi base in order to break him out. *Smokey Brown: Despite having his wallet stolen by Smokey, Joseph bears him no ill will and actually helps bail him from the discriminating actions of the policemen who accost him, in the same manner, that his great-grandfather George Joestar did with Dario Brando. In a time when African Americans faced racial prejudice, Joseph backs up Smokey's rights to sit in a restaurant and beats up the man who insulted him. Smokey becomes grateful to Joseph for saving him and accompanies him throughout New York, and later with Speedwagon at Joseph's showdown with Kars. *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli: Due to their conflicting personalities, the two did not get along at all during their first encounter. It wasn't until their climb to the top of the pillar where Joseph began to respect Caesar's skills and gradually saw him as a fairly proficient partner during their 26-day training session. Their trust in each other grew to a point where Joseph expected Caesar to finish the missing link to the icicle chain after having fallen off the cliff during their first encounter with Kars. After Caesar's death by the hands of Wamuu, Joseph openly cried out in sorrow and promised to avenge him. After the announcement of the chariot race, Joseph donned Caesar's headband and during the final showdown used it to defeat Wamuu, claiming his reason for victory being that Caesar was with him the whole time. *Rudol von Stroheim: Joseph's personality makes it so he judges other people based on their individual actions and "soul". Because of this, he was never prejudiced towards Rudol's occupation as a Nazi. During the battle against Santana, Joseph is shocked by Stroheim's selfless act of self-destruction and briefly mourns his supposed death. He teams up with Stroheim during the final battle with Kars, when Joseph kamikazes a plane into an active volcano. Having jumped out of the plane before then, Stroheim grabs hold of Joseph and sacrifices his own cybernetic legs to cushion the fall, thus saving both their lives. As a final gift to Joseph, he replaces his severed left hand with a mechanical one. *Loggins: While the 2 have had limited onscreen interaction Loggins personally trained Joseph in Ripple. While Joseph admitted to hating Loggins for putting him through a hellish training. One of the reasons Joseph tried to kill Esidisi was to avenge Loggins. After the battle, Joseph thanks Loggins for 'torturing' him. *Wamuu: Ironically, one of the closest and most meaningful friendships Joseph shared was with Wamuu, whom he vowed to slay to avenge the death of Caesar. Though he already admires the Pillar Man's skill and cunning as a warrior, he truly comes to respect his nobility upon finding Caesar's blood bubble of antidote left intact by Wamuu to honor his opponent's bravery; and graciously returned the respect the ancient warrior afforded Caesar by easing the pain of his death with his own blood. The two men parted in warm friendship, and Joseph notably regards Wamuu as a friend enough to be enraged by Kars' ambush of Lisa Lisa, the sheer cowardice of which spat in the face of everything the proud and honorable warrior stood for in life. *Muhammad Avdol: Out of the group, Joseph presumably knew Avdol the longest, having met him in Egypt prior to the events of Part 3. Since then, Joseph has formed a good friendship with the Egyptian and had even trusted him to help Jotaro unlock the full potential of his Stand through force. During their later journey to Egypt, the two fought alongside each other on several occasions, one of the more memorable instances being their battle against Mariah. At the end of the series, alongside Polnareff and Jotaro, he mourns the death of his companion. *Noriaki Kakyoin: Having joined them on their journey to Egypt, Kakyoin got along well with the rest of the group. While his interactions with Joseph specifically were minor, Joseph usually went to him to crack jokes and express his comedic nature (due to Kakyoin being able to tolerate it the most). Towards the end of the series, Kakyoin's last act before dying was shooting the clock tower with his Emerald Splash, in order to help Joseph discover the secret behind The World's ability to stop time. Joseph, whilst hiding his grief, responds by treating the message with upmost importance and swearing that Kakyoin's death would not be in vain. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Meeting as enemies, Polnareff joins the group during their journey to Egypt and gradually becomes good friends with everyone. At the end of Part 3, Joseph and Polnareff along with Jotaro mourn the loss of their friends. Joseph knew that Polnareff had no one in France, so he offered for him to come with him to America. Polnareff refused the offer, stating that despite being alone, France was his homeland. Joseph also mentions that it'd be lonely if Polnareff didn't come with him. Before leaving, the group embraces one last time, throwing out friendly insults, and promising to meet each other again sometime in the future. *Iggy: When first introduced, Iggy acted much like a stray and initially hated everyone in the group. After the fight with N'Doul, he would willingly tag along with them, but during fights, he'd usually disappear. It wasn't until his fight with Pet Shop where his inner thoughts came to light; at this point, he seemed to understand Joseph was the leader of the group. While the interaction between the two was fairly minor, after sacrificing himself for Polnareff to defeat Vanilla Ice, Joseph and the group acknowledged his heroism and mourned his death along with the others. *Tomoko Higashikata: In particular contrast with Joseph's dislike of the Japanese in his late 60's due to his daughter marrying one despite his wishes, Joseph had an affair with Tomoko a few years before he went to Japan to resolve Jotaro's issues with his Stand. However, given that Joseph had written Josuke into his will, he had not forgotten about Tomoko and continues to remember her, and takes her possible perspective of him into regard when he listens to Josuke's initial demands. Enemies * Straizo: Due to him claiming to have killed Speedwagon himself as well as trying to kill him and his grandmother, Joseph bore a great hatred toward Straizo. Straizo underestimated Joseph as a warrior, but at the end respected him enough to warn him about the incoming danger of the Pillar Men and reveal that Speedwagon was alive. * Santana: The first of the Pillar Man Joseph encountered. It was him that allowed Joseph to prepare for the other three's defeat. Santana thought little of Joseph, but was intrigued by his Ripple ability and annoyed by his general demeanor. For his part, Joseph wanted to leave Santana alone, while teasing him and even entertaining the idea that he was neutral if not for the Nazis actions against him. However, Joseph's indifference transformed into belligerence when Santana attacked Speedwagon, using everything in his power at that time to defeat the Pillar Man. * Donovan: While there is little interaction between the two, the fact that Donovan attacked Joseph made the two enemies. During their fight Joseph filled Donovan with cactus prickles and tied him to a cactus, but not before interrogating him and having him confirm Speedwagon's status. * Esidisi: Initially, Joseph viewed him as an enemy for implanting a Wedding Ring of Death in his neck. After killing one of his masters, Esidisi was engaged in a duel by Joseph and fought him. Esidisi thought little of him and more than anyone else, proved a match for his wits. In the end, Joseph successfully outsmarted Esidisi and destroyed his body. Joseph became enraged when he possessed Suzi Q, and with help from Caesar, destroyed him. He eventually came to respect the Pillar Man for the extremes he went to in order to procure success for his comrades. * Kars: Kars was initially just one of the Pillar Men to defeat in Joseph's eyes. Likewise, Joseph merely was a Ripple user to kill to Kars' own. The former was annoyed by the latter's tendency to use unpredictable tactics until the former cheated in his duel with Lisa Lisa, dishonoring the pride of his comrades in the process. Joseph then came to intensely hate him for his underhanded methods and once he became the Ultimate Life Form, Joseph made great efforts in order to defeat him, including trying to send him into a volcano at the cost of his own life. Kars responded by cutting off Joseph's left arm and their fight ended in Joseph unintentionally sending Kars out into space, but not before mocking him one last time. * Nena: Nena is one of many Stand Users sent by DIO to kill him, Nena would constantly mock Joseph for his age and was shocked when he outsmarted her, allowing him to once again use his trick of predicting an opponent's next line. * Steely Dan: Dan and Joseph first met in a haggling contest (which Dan won), but after Dan's identity is revealed, he infected Joseph with his Stand and used him as a hostage so the others wouldn't attack him. Through his Stand, Dan unknowingly though not unintentionally embarrasses Joseph in public, forcing him to attract a crowd. After Kakyoin and Polnareff free Joseph of his control, Jotaro gets revenge for him. * Mariah: Mariah is one of many Stand Users sent by DIO to kill him, during their confrontation, Mariah magnetized Joseph and Avdol using her Stand ability, then tried to kill them using their resulting handicap. Despite their antagonism, Mariah finds the older Joseph attractive and states she might've become his lover if she didn't find DIO more attractive. * DIO: At first, unaware of his existence due to Speedwagon making sure to keep the secret of the Vampire's existence. He eventually learned the whole truth and came to despise the villain for using his grandfather, Jonathan's body as well as causing his daughter Holy to become deathly ill due to his presence. He embarked on a mission alongside his grandson, Jotaro to find DIO and kill him in order to save Holy. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) When the Part 3 version of Joseph meets Caesar, Lisa Lisa and Stroheim, it was often treated as a simple old man until it showed ripple ability. Conversely, when Joseph of Part 2 meets Avdol, Kakyoin, Polnareff and Iggy, or Joseph of Part 3 version met Koichi Hirose and Rohan Kishibe, it was often said that they "became young". References Category:Article management templates Category:Relationships Category:Infobox templates